Feeding Flames
by Deborahpflover
Summary: It's one of the first days for Natsu in Fairy Tail, and he has people to meet. Unfortunately for those people, they're about to find out that Natsu isn't entirely a normal little kid. He might be more trouble than they're expecting...


**Heey people, long time no see. I've been so busy with school, and with a whole lot of personal problems at home. So sorry for abandoning fanfiction for a while. I hope you can all forgive me. To make up for it, enjoy this little one-shot I finally decided to upload! R&R! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the second day in Fairy Tail for Natsu and he liked it already. Erza was scary and Gray was annoying but apart from them, he was having fun. Never before had he been around so many humans who didn't yell at him or chased him in anger.<p>

He hadn't met everyone yet, just most of the kids his age and the few people who were present when Gramps brought him in. So far, he decided that there were a lot cool strong mages in here. And that meant plenty of fights for him.

"Natsu, come over here."

He looked up from the high chair at the bar he was sitting on to see Gramps gesturing to follow him. Quickly, he stuffed the last of his food he had been eating in his mouth and jumped down to sprint towards Fairy Tail's Master.

"Hiya Gramps!" he jelled with a huge grin appearing on his face. He had heard Laxus calling Master that, and somehow it sounded so much better than 'master'. Judging by the smile he got, it was a good thing to call him that.

"Goodmorning Natsu, are you having fun at the guild?"

Natsu beamed and nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Everything here is great."

Makarov chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. "Well good to hear that because there are some other people from Fairy Tail you don't know yet. Natsu, meet Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine."

Natsu looked up to see two people standing behind Makarov. They were smiling down on him confident looks.

"So you got another kid to keep the brats we already have company Master?" The man who was closest to Natsu spoke up. He was wearing grey pants and a blue t-shirt, had short and spiky dark blue hair and brown eyes. The man next to him snickered at the remark and took a new shot of his cigarette. He was wearing black pants, an orange t-shirt with a yellow jacket and sunglasses. His hair was light brown and done in a weird roll on his head. They both looked young, cool and strong in Natsu's eyes, and he wouldn't be Natsu if he was just going to wait patiently for Gramps to introduce him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm new here!"

Macao looked down on the kid who was practically bouncing on his toes. Now had Fairy Tail had gotten a decent amount of children recently, so he was used to their adorable and loudly present companionship, but this particularly child was a little different from the others. He seemed younger, happier, less closed up and sad then the others. Yellow pants, a red shirt tied up with a very light yellow sash as a belt and a big snow-white scarf with a scale pattern made him even most a stand out. As if the bright colors reflected his personality. A big, crooked, lopsided grin was plastered on his face. Onyx eyes were looking at his with a fiery intensity he wasn't used seeing in anyone, spiked _pink_ hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions. But the most oddest about the child was the tiny fangs in the wide grin he was giving them. It gave the sweet child something wild and untamable, as if it wanted to say this child wasn't what he looked like. He found himself grinning down at the new member.

"And what kind of magic do you use Natsu?"

If Macao thought Natsu couldn't grin wider he was dead wrong, because Natsu's happy-go-lucky smile turned into a proud grin.

"Fire magic!"

The answer surprised him. Not a lot people he knew used Fire Magic, and although it wasn't very rare he hadn't expect this bright child to be a user too. Fire magic was a hard magic to master, as it was dangerous element. It tapped in on emotions, making it unstable and changing. Unpredictable as it was it could go from a dainty little flame to a blazing inferno.

"Is that so? That's great kiddo, I bet you're awfully strong." It was meant as a half-compliment, half-joke and Wakaba already looked amused. What he didn't expect though was the kid to jump up and exclaim more than confident:

"Of course I am, I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

A stunned silence fell over the two men as they stared at the pink-haired kid in front of them. He hadn't stopped smiling and was watching them as if they would break out in cheers for him. Unfortunately, that never happened because Wakaba broke out in laughter.

"Yeah sure kiddo, that's a good joke. A Dragon Slayer of all things, can you imagine it?"

Natsu's smile fell and his eyes narrowed in anger before he stamped his foot on the floor and send a death glare at the two laughing men.

"It's true! I'm a Dragon Slayer, Igneel said I was! He learned me everything!"

Of course the glare hadn't much effect on Macoa or Wakaba, seeing as Natsu looked way too sweet to actually appear scary. The fact that his foot stamping looked almost comical was also not helping.

"I've never heard of Fire Mage called Igneel. And Dragon Slayer magic is extinct." Snickered Wakaba, looking back and forth between the comical child and Macao.

By now Natsu looked really offended and he clenched his tiny fists. "No it isn't! I'm a Dragon Slayer! And Igneel is no stupid Fire Mage, Igneel is my _dad_, a big scary dragon!"

It was really too much for poor Wakaba and Macao. They weren't the most serious mages you could find in Fairy Tail and this kid was telling absolute nonsense. Knowing and controlling one of the most powerful Lost Magics there were? Having a dragon as dad? It seriously looked like someone was trying to pull a prank on them. They both burst out laughing.

Natsu stood frozen in the middle of the guild. He could feel all the eyes on him, and hear the quiet whispers from everyone, even though they thought he couldn't. They didn't believe him. Nobody did. But he wasn't lying! He would _never_ lie about something so important as this, his Dragon Slayer magic was apart from his scarf the only thing he had left that reminded him of his dad. Igneel told him to be proud of it. He wouldn't just _lie_ about that! Why were they laughing?!

"Oi!" he screamed, done with all the laughter and disbelieving remarks. "I'll prove it! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and with that he slammed his fist forward, concentrating on getting the largest flame he could manage.

However even _he_ looked surprised when instead of the flames he wanted, his fist just stayed normal, not even the tiniest bit a fire forming around it.

Macao, Wakaba and the rest of the guild's laughter doubled. They clutched their stomachs and bowed over to get some air. Gray fell of a table he was sitting on, thrilled with the events that were happening to this new kid that annoyed the heck out of him. In the chaos stood Natsu, still looking at his fist in a confused and shocked manner. Why didn't his Iron Fist work? It was the easiest move of all! He should be able to pull it off in his sleep! What was wrong with him?! Had being away from Igneel this effect or something?

Macao in the meantime had managed to stand up straight again and was whipped the tears of laughter out his eyes. "Listen kiddo, you want to see some real Fire magic? Watch this!" A stream of bright purple flames light up from his hands, twirling around Natsu in circles. And Natsu watched with big round eyes full of amazement. He never saw purple fire before. The warmth it gave of was comforting and the irritation of nobody believing him disappeared. He stared at the purple fire as in trance, captured by the light and warmth it gave of. It was bright but the color made it look darker than it was, and he could tell that it was much cooler than his own fire. It didn't held a candle by Igneel's fire, but this was the first fire he had seen since he got here and he was curious. How would it feel? The smoke coming off it smelled tasty and made Natsu almost drool. He hadn't realized he was so hungry, it was as if he hadn't just eaten.

Wait- when was the last time he ate some fire? Igneel always let him eat fire, but it was a little harder to find when there wasn't a huge dragon around to make it whenever he was hungry. The last time he ate fire had to be a days ago, before he got to Fairy Tail. Whoa, so long already?! No wonder he felt so starving! No wonder his Iron Fist didn't work! He just had to eat some fire!

Confident and happy about that reason he stook his hand in the purple flames and grasped them. They were lighter than his own, and way easier to control. But he didn't have much time to play with this fascinating new fire, because now Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by Macao who seemed to realize he touched it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T PUT YOUR HAND IN IT!"

"Why not? I wanna know how this fire feels!" A bright grin spread across his face again and he pulled back his hand, taking some of the flames with him. The danced over his hand, and Natsu giggled at it way it almost tickled him.

Macao looked with open mouth. The laughter had died down by now, and people were watching Natsu again. When they heard Macao's panicked scream, they thought Natsu would burn himself, but he was _laughing_ and busy playing with _Macao's_ fire. Slowly, Natsu brought the flames up to his face, studying and smelling them one more time before he stuffed them in his mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"He is crazy!"

"Did he just ate Macao's flames?!"

"Somebody help him!"

He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, taking in this new and exciting taste. They tasted good he concluded. Not as good as Igneel's flames but definitely a lot better than the normal fire he had found on his search.

"Hey, this tastes good! Can I have more?" he asked, beaming up to Macao before he opened his mouth and sucked in the rest of the purple fire. Whipping one hand across his mouth he closed his eyes and grinned as he felt energy pumping through his body. Now he felt good again.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Before anyone realized what was going on or could make an attempt to stop him, flames already swirled the building because of his fire breath. Macao and Wakaba jumped back in fright while Makarov had to dive for cover. Where Macao's fire was gentle and easy, Natsu's fire was wild and hot, swirling around wildly by the kid's excitement. The other Fairy Tail mages who had been watching jumped up and away from him, stumbling over chairs and tables. In no time, the whole guild was a chaotic mess. Luckily, Natsu hadn't meant to actually hit anyone and the whirlwind of flames only managed to set fire to one of the wooden beams of the roof. Smoke filled the building and between the coughs and screams the only thing that could be heard clearly was Natsu's happy voice shouting:

"See! I told you guys I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Personally, I'm really curious to hear more of Natsu's background, seeing as we know so little of it. (If any of you review, please don't spoiler things, I read the manga only up to Flare's Village. I'm waiting for the anime to catch up before I read more.) Anyway, review please!<strong>


End file.
